Drop the Damn Ball Already
by amanichan
Summary: A New Years resolution leaves Akihito alone and cold on the night of New Years Eve.


Title: Drop the Damn Ball Already  
Author: Amaniblue  
Theme: Viewfinder New Year ~ New Celebrations for LJ Club_Sion  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Disclaimer: Me not own, please not sue. All rights belong to Yamane Ayano sensei.  
Warning: PG-13 for language  
Summary: This fic was inspired by one of Yamane-sensei's artwork. Its bit sappy but here goes.

* * *

(A month before)

Sex was their modus operandi. Akihito knew the routine well. It was similar to that Western anime shown late at night on the Fuji channel where the coyote sets a trap to capture the roadrunner. Except unlike the anime, he falls under the wily coyote's clutches every single time.

So this coming New Years, Akihito decided on making a list of resolutions to break the pattern. It wasn't because he didn't enjoy the sex. He does and can admit now, most thoroughly in fact. The glowing blush on his skin and constant back aches are proof of that.

Ever since Asami rescued him from Hong Kong and they spent what felt like a honeymoon in Thailand, Akihito had made the decision to forge a relationship with Asami despite their unpleasant beginning. He wants to know Asami more, not just physically. So he concluded their mode of operation must change in order for them to move to the next level, what ever that is.

Despite the New Years being only a few weeks away, Akihito with much determination decided not wait and form his list immediately. Hence, he lay out a pen and paper on his proven sturdy desk (the one and the same in which he and a certain underground businessman fucked upon, likewise the same one he constantly tries to ignore that fact but can't) and decidedly pen his list.

1. Do not, repeat, DO NOT take on Asami-related crime assignments within Shinjuku, or better yet, the whole of Tokyo in general.

His pen paused in motion before he scribbles down furiously.

2. Include Feilong-related crimes as well.  
3. Move to a better apartment.  
4. Change phone number.  
5. Delete a certain number off the contact list.

And finally,

6. Stay sober.

Akihito was proud of his list. He figured, by keeping true to item six then the chances of him dialing the number from item five by recall would be even slimmer when drunk. Whereas his actions on item three and four will guarantee the other won't be the one initiating the contact either. And with item one and two on the list, the reasons for the other to look for him in the first place would be gone. Thus, it was safe for Akihito to reason, this coming New Years, sex would no longer be in his future.

He paused on that conclusion and took a moment to reconnect his logic. It took another minute or two before he was able to declare once again: this coming New Year, sex with Asami will be on his terms.

_There_, Akihito thought proudly, _that is much better._

_

* * *

  
_

(New Years Eve)  
Akihito wanted to kill Kou and Yoshida and skin their hides for dragging him to Tokyo Tower of all places to watch the ball drop. He rather joined Takato and his wife at their annual bonenkai party at obaasan's restaurant. At least there it he would be warm, cozy, and be filled with good beer. Instead, he was freezing his butt off trying to fight the other bustling gatherers for a few feet of space he's saving for the two.

A whole hour has past and no sign of the other two returning. Of course, gone to who knows where to look for the ladies they've met online and bring them back. If their plan works out, both eager beavers will finally stop lamenting their poor nonexistent love life to him. Somehow or other he was recruited to be the roadie fifth wheeler. Although, it was his own fault; being perpetually single in their eyes didn't help him any as a target for a good sounding board. But then, Akihito didn't think informing his friends that he does have a lover will solve that problem. In fact, quite the opposite; he'll open up an even bigger can of worms by declaring that.

So he kept his mouth shut and let them think otherwise. Not like he has a real relationship to be specific about. His so-called lover hasn't made any effort to contact him at all. It has been one whole month since he implemented his list and the bastard has yet to set his roadrunner trap on him. No run ins. No nocturnal visits. No phone calls even. Although before Hong Kong, they've been separated far longer.

Things were different now though. Akihito thought that at the least, Asami would have caught wind of his plans and would put him in his place. So he came to the conclusion that obviously the crime lord doesn't have time for a lowly photographer like him. He felt abandoned somehow and didn't want to dwell on that fact.

Suddenly out of the blue, he felt something brush against his back. Nothing strange considering he's packed within a large crowd, but a moment later, he felt it again on his backside. He even brushes that off, but it was hard to ignore when some hand cops a good feel, bringing him out of his revelry altogether. A tick dances under his right eye before he whirls around and faces his attacker. The offender didn't even bother to hide the leer off his face. The man was wearing a three piece grey suit and a long black wool coat, one of those dimes in a dozen business men.

Akihito heard about this type of perverts molesting women on the trains before, but this was the first time he'd been offended by one. Caught off guard, he lost his composure entirely.

And just wouldn't you know it, the old pervert takes that as an invitation and whispers to him in a weasel voice, "Hey there sweetheart. You want 'uncle' to warm you up?"

Akihito's jaw drops. Did the guy just address him as a girl? Sure he was wearing his fur trim brown hooded coat and skinny jeans that is all the fad these days. Sure the style is pretty unisex when it came down to fashion but still, he doesn't look anything like a girl. At least he'd thought so when he checked the full length mirror before he left his apartment. He doubted the pervert's eyesight.

Having decided to champion all women (and men) of such offenders, Akihito didn't bother to lower his voice. "Look, you pervert! If that hand comes anywhere near me again I'll make sure it's your balls that drop. Got that?!"

The pervert, who's been acting all innocent while leering down at him all this time, paled when the surrounding onlookers turn to see what the commotion was about. When people started to whisper behind their hands, the guy bit out the word bitch of all things then turn tail to squeeze through the crowd, far away from Akihito.

The photographer harrumphs at the offender's parting word. The nerve of that guy he thought. He couldn't believe the other still thought he was a girl. He shook his head and turn back around to face the Tokyo Tower.

There was only few minutes left before the midnight hour strikes and the ball drops. Kou and Yoshida have yet to make an appearance. This wasn't how he imagined his New Years Eve would be. Akihito felt foolish standing there amongst the crowded spectators, cold and alone.

The countdown began. Ten, nine...

Uncaring of the significant moment in festivities, he lowers his head and closes his eyes, suddenly feeling the bite of the cold more so than before. He took a deep breath and inhaled the crisp night air. Odd, he thought when his nose picked up a familiar scent of smoke and expensive cologne. His brows furrowed in confusion a moment before he felt a presence press against his back. Akihito eyes flew open to see black wool covered arms encircling his waist to draw him in.

Furious in thinking the pervert not only had the audacity to return but to repeat the offence, Akihito whirled around, pulling his hand back in readiness for a resounding slap.

Only, his hand never connected. It was a pervert alright, only it was his pervert: Asami in all his glory, arrogant smirk and all.

Akihito didn't know what to say, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

Asami's smirk widens into a grin when he takes the opportunity to angle Akihito's chin upward and leans down to press a gentle kiss on the boy's cold lips just as the crowd bursts into an up roaring cheer. White balloons tied with wishes for the New Year filled the night sky dancing amongst an array of colored lights.

Warmth fills his entire being by the time they pulled apart. Asami's lips forms words that was impossible to hear but Akihito knew every word.

He wraps his arms around his lover, unmindful of onlookers and returns the sentiments. Happy New Years indeed.

.:Fin:.


End file.
